love or lust
by Dark Devotions
Summary: perhapes it was love. perhaps it was lust. he didn't know


Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, wish I did though.

Warnings: Yaoi, foursome, mentions of abuse, YAOI, swearing

pairings: AxelxRoxas, SoraxLeonxCloudxRiku

* * *

Perhaps it was lust 

Perhaps it was love

Or maybe it was both he didn't know.

What he did know was that they were all in bed together. He couldn't piece together how it had happened exactly but Sora knew one thing. He had just lost his virginity to not one but rather the three hottest guys he knew. Sure they had shown interest in him before, he knew that they fucked each other senseless many time but he never thought he'd actually be apart of it.

Shifting slightly as not to disturb, his friends? Lovers? Well what ever they were to him now, Sora looked over his shoulder to his right. Riku lay there curled up against him with his arm draped over Cloud and his own waist, hand intertwined with Leons.

Cloud had his own arm wrapped securely around Sora holding the small brunet close to him, unconsciously stroking his thumb over Soras still sensitive flesh. Clouds blond hair seemed if possible, wilder the before and Sora from his position could see a few bruises forming on his shoulders, neck, and chest.

Glancing down Sora felt his eyes widen, bruises littered his body, from where the tingle of moist, searing kissed had been left. His skin still tingling from the small but subtle differences between each kiss, nip, bit, and suck each of the other guys had strewn across his body, leaving no part untouched.

Shifting again so he was in a more upright position Sora winced. A sharp unexpected pain shot through his lower abdomen like fire causing Sora to suck in a swift sharp breath.

A gentle hand brushed a lock of hair out of Sora's face, and tucked it behind his ear before brushing a sensitive spot just a little lower.

Looking up Sora felt his breath catch again as his own ocean blue eyes locked with stormy gray. Tilting his head Leon studied Soras face for a minute before bringing his hand down to cup Sora's cheek, thumb resting gently beneath his eye before sliding over in a smooth gentle movement toward the corner of his eye.

"You okay?" he inquired in a tone Sora had never heard him use before, a lovers tone reserved for the bed room, late at night just after something special had occurred.

Shrugging for a moment Sora smiled, "Not exactly how I imagined my first time." Sora's voice cracked, hoarse from the hours before.

Leon raised his eyebrow, "Your first time?"

Sora nodded, "Yeah." he said with a weak smile, "My first."

"I'm surprised."

"Why?" Sora actually wasn't at all shocked by Leon's statement. A lot of people figure him innocent until they got to know him, then they saw what was behind the mask. The role he'd played for his parents' image.

"You know why. We all know your act." Leon said as he squeezed Rikus hand in his, his other still on Soras face.

"Just because I'm a good actor with a darker side does not mean I give it out to everybody, just about anyway I choose." Sora shifted again pulling back lightly.

"Don't be like that Sora, I was just saying with you it's hard to tell sometimes." Leon moved again, this time placing his hand on Sora's shoulder and running his fingers along the already formed bruises.

"I know what you mean Leon, I just don't know what this means." Sora waved his hand across the bed motioning at the four of them still tangled in the bed sheets, limbs, and cum they had released.

By now Leons hand had traveled back up to Soras face and guided his head forward to press their foreheads together. "What do you want it to mean?" Leon whispered.

All Sora could manage was a strangled whimper.

Lithe arms wrapped around Soras waste hugging him to a firm, muscled chest.

"One night stands don't work here Sora," Riku whispered, lips pressed to the shell of Soras ear. "This isn't a one time deal. We won't walk away." Riku promised.

"What do you want it to mean?" Leon asked again, Still stroking Sora's cheek with his hand.

All Sora could manage was a strangled mewl.

Sora couldn't think strait with all the strange sensations running through him, a soft wave of lighting flowing through his stomach making thinking nearly impossible. It was all Sora could do to just breath.  
"I…uh...I..."

Riku smiled and pressed his lips against the sensitive spot behind Soras' ear, whispering "You're ours Sora, if that's what you want."

He couldn't think, he couldn't breath, all he could do was nod numbly under the gentle ministrations of his friends turned lovers. "Why?"

"Because" Leon answered.

"Because, why?" Sora persisted as he slowly regained his bearings.

"Because we love you." Cloud answered finally deciding to join in.

Sora stiffened, eyes glazing over. He remembered all to well the last time he'd heard that.

* * *

flash back 

Sora ran around a yard with his brother' Roxas, throwing a big beach ball back and forth, they were thirteen, maybe fourteen and Roxas had just recently gotten involved with a sixteen year old Axel.

"So what do you think Sora? Should I go?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know, if he makes you happy then yes, but you know how our parents feel about this." a younger Sora answered.

"They can't run my life Sora, I'm gay. Nothing they say or do can change that." Roxas responded as he throws the ball over to Sora.

"If you're sure." Sora said, "I'll cover for you."

"Thanks _Zo_." Roxas smiled

------------------------------------few months later-----------------------------------

'Get out you filthy disgusting homos." Sora watched the scene play out in horror.

Axel had just escorted Roxas to the door and kissed him good night when their mother had opened said door and screamed now both were being yelled at and insulted.

Sora bit back a strangled scream as he watched his father strike Roxas across the face, sending his blond brother to the ground.

The fiery red head that had been handling the situation rather well finely had enough, and grabbed Roxas arm pulling the sobbing blond up and out the door.

"And stay out." his father yelled at the retreating forms of his twin and Axel.

-------------------------------------0ne hour later------------------------------------  
Sora sat on his bed sobbing, him mother thinking that he was afraid Roxas 'gayness' had rubbed off on him said "Don't worry sweetheart we won't let the filthy piece of trash near you again."

'Agreed don't worry Sora your going to be just fine, we'll make sure Roxas is put some where he can't spread his 'disease'."

"Were doing this because we love you."

end flash back

* * *

Roxas hadn't been sent to the asylum like his parents had intended, Sora had managed to forewarn his brother in advance. Currently Roxas and Axel were living in Twilight town, as happy as ever. But the memory was still there, Roxas had to stay hidden for five years. He and Axel actually joined a group of runaways called Originzation XIII. This group was government funded to protect kids from abusive homes and false imprisonment, Roxas and Axel falling under both. They had to give up their names for a while instead being called by numbers, Axel was Eight, Roxas Thirteen. 

"Sora!"

Sora jumped. Blinking, he realized that not only was he shaking but tears were falling from his eyes.

Three sets of worried eyes gazed into his own and Sora wasn't sure what to do.

"Sorry." he mumbled pulling away from them, and furiously wiping his quaking hands a crossed his face.

Cloud, Leon, and Riku exchanged worried looks before turning their attention back to Sora.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Riku asked as he once again wound his arms around Sora.

"Nothing." Sora snapped turning his head away.

"Sora, even if I were gullible enough to believe that, they wouldn't." Riku stated matter-o-factly motioning over to were Leon and Cloud watched.

"Sora, if were moving to fast for you, just tell us, we'll slow down." Cloud tried to sooth as he moved forward to sit in front of Sora and Riku.

Sora's head shot up, "What?! No, it's not that... I mean we're are _sortive_ but that's not what...no this has nothing to do with our relationship...ships..." Sora trailed off miserably.

Leon who had followed Cloud over placed a gentle hand under Sora's chin and raised his head so that he had Sora's eyes again. "What is it Sora?"

Sora swallowed. "Tell us." Leon prodded never letting Sora's eyes go.

"The last time anyone said that to me, I lost me brother." Sora murmured quietly.

"Roxas?" Riku's disbelief showed in his voice, "But he's still around."

"They made him leave." Soras shaking increased. "They had to run or be imprisoned, they tried to lock him away for falling in love."

"Sora, who tried?" Could asked urgently

"My parents, their Homophobic." Sora screamed fighting against some unseen force trying to claw at his own skin, tears streaming from his eyes.

The others watched Sora in shock before moving to restrain him. Even as Sora screamed this time from years of silent agony.

Lashing out ward Sora tried to hit the shapes that were attacking him trying to send him to an asylum, fighting for all he was worth.

Sora felt something pin his wrist above his head while a heavy, warm weight settled a crossed his chest and something immobilizing his legs. That's when he heard it, three different voices screaming his name, telling him he was safe.

Sora stilled his breathing ragged, not even trying to fight against his captors, tears rolling freely mixed with chocked sobs.

"Sora, your safe, it's ok." Leon whispered against Sora's ear, warm breath tickling Sora's skin.

Opening ocean blue eyes, he didn't even know he'd closed, Sora stared up at Leon who was sitting on him pinning his arms above him.

Slowly Leon sat back releasing Sora's arms and placing his hand against his cheek again, brushing away the tears. "That's not going to happen Sora, we won't let it."

Sora nodded not trusting his voice as his chest heaved up and down, gasping for as much air as he could, his struggles having taken his breath away.

They stayed like that, for a little while before Cloud and Riku slowly let the pressure on Soras legs up.

Leon, following suit, got off of Sora's chest.

Slowly Sora moved to get back up again, only to collapse against the mattress.

Cloud reached over gently wrapping his arms around Sora and pulled him up so that his head rested against the pillows.

Sora watched this through half lidded and exhausted eyes.

Riku lay down next to him and wrapped his arms around his waist and Cloud followed Riku's example doing the same. Leon reached down and pulled the covered up, over them. Laying down with his left arm underneath them and his right over all of them.

"We'll keep you safe, Sora, I promise. Your in no danger here." Leon said as he felt the others relaxed and snuggle closer to each other. "We love."

"I love you guys to." Sora murmured before falling into a warm, peaceful sleep. The first since he was fourteen.

* * *

End 


End file.
